When loading large and heavy obstacles into a truck box of a conventional pick up truck, it is common practice to use a ramp to extend from the ground up to the truck box. Known ramps generally include large bulky panels which are awkward in shape and size for shipping.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,645,394 to Hays describes a ramp which can be used for loading a truck box. The ramp includes upper and lower ramp sections which are hinged together such that the ramp is collapsible for storage. Each ramp section however comprises a large panel of steel which requires a significant amount of storage space for distributors who ship the ramp and for retailers who stock the ramp on their shelves.